Muscles and joints can become sore or injured in many different ways. A frequent cause of soreness and injury to muscles and joints is athletic or other physical activity. Injured or sore muscles and joints can hinder athletic and physical performance and can be painful.
In the past, poultices have proven effective for soothing and helping to acclerate the healing process of sore or injured muscles and joints. While poultices can be used on a wide variety of creatures, including humans, poultices have been particularly useful on horses. Even more particulary, poultices can be used in the horse racing and training industry to reduce the hindrance of the horses physical and athletic performance due to injury or soreness of the horses muscles and joints. Such poultices are similarly useful on any work animal, such as a horse, dog, oxen, mule, donkey, or bull.
The primary reasons poultices are used, in treating sore or injured muscles and joints are to accelerate the healing process, and to reduce the pain associated with the soreness or injury. It is thus desirable to have a method of making a poultice which is capable of accelerating the healing process and reducing the amount of pain associated with the injury or soreness.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a method of making a poultice that is capable of reducing the pain associated with sore or injured muscles and joints and that reduces the hindrance to athletic and other physical activity due to sore or injured muscles and joints.